Lucifer
, The Dark Prince is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders II. He and the Demon Masters are the main antagonists in ''Darksiders Genesis''. Overview Lucifer is the sovereign ruler of the Second Kingdom and therefore the supreme master of demonkind. His rule is opposed by Samael, a demon prince who is said to be second in line to assume the throne of Hell. It is stated by War that the Dark Prince's reign has nearly reached its end. Biography 'Darksiders Genesis' Following the battle on Eden between the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the Nephilim, Lilith came to Lucifer distraught over the deaths of her children. Together the two of them made a pact to see the ones they view as the primary cause of the Nephilim's extinction, Humanity, irreparably broken. Somewhere in-between these passing events, Lucifer has the servile companion of Vulgrim; Dis, punished and imprisoned for skulking about in his affairs on the scavengers behalf. Firstly Lucifer contacted Astarte of the Faneguard, her mind already broken from Corruption, and made a deal with her, the power to raise the dead and freedom from her duties in exchange for Eden and her soul upon her death. The broken Angel delivered allowing the Prince of Darkness to bargain away Eden piece by piece in exchange for the souls of four of Lucifer's rivals. To Mammon Lucifer gift the treasures of Eden, weapons of formidable power left abandoned on the battle field by Nephilim and Angel alike. To Belial he gave unfettered access to the waters of Eden, an army of powerful undead and a realm to call his own allowing the demon sorcerer to build up a significant power base to threaten his opponents. However, Belial was able to barter for his life by trading the Void Lock crystal, which could open the path to Eden to the Horsemen. To Dagon he gave the realm of Eden itself, a foundation the aquatic demon intended to wipe clean and build his own kingdom on top of it's drowned ruins. Finally to Moloch he gave a Bloodmantle of his own design, a demonic artifact with the power to grant those who have access near invulnerability and vast regenerative abilities. Of his intended targets only Samael rejected his offer, and would suffer for it when Moloch would come to claim Shadow's Edge for himself. Thus each Demon acted in Lucifer's name continuously adding to his power base, but his real goal was painting a target on the backs of each of his new lieutenants making them prime targets for the Horsemen trying to find him. Though not all of the masters were dead, Belial having successfully bargained with the Horsemen for his life and as punishment was stripped of all of his power and made to suffer eternally, Lucifer did succeed in distilling the worst traits of demon kind into The Animus, then had it infect humanity introducing them to the concept of fear, hatred and lust in the process. When the Horsemen, Strife and War, arrived on Earth and bore witnessed to the corrupted Humans, Lucifer appeared before them. Possessing the body of a human child, he taunted the Horsemen with the flaws of Humanity. Asking if the Riders would exterminate all the humans just to stop the effects of The Animus. Before either of the Horesmen could take action against him, The Lord of all Hells departed from the human vessel and escaped. Though nothing could be done to undo the damage Lucifer had put upon Man, it was still deemed an intolerable act, leading to The Charred Council to cut Earth off from Creation and forging the Seven Seals in response. 'Darksiders Comic Book' Lucifer was mentioned as the Dark One when the Horsemen went to warn Samael to respect the treaties between Heaven and Hell. The Blood Prince mentioned that the Dark One was in charge of Hell and that War should take up his business with him. However, the Horseman claimed that the Dark One's time as the ruler of Hell was nearing its end with Samael next in line for the throne. 'Darksiders III' After Fury and the last survivors of Humanity managed to escape the final assault by the Destroyer's armies on their last hiding place, Lilith met with Lucifer. He expressed amusement at her report that Fury was playing nursemaid to what was left of Humanity, but ultimately dismissed the actions of the Horseman as irrelevant. Lucifer informed Lilith that with Abaddon in control of Earth in the guise of the Destroyer, the forces of Heaven and Hell fighting for whatever scraps were left, and the Charred Council battling against the Balance it professed to uphold, soon enough Corruption would devour all of his rivals, leaving Lucifer as the only one standing. Satisfied, the Demon King then dismissed Lilith as he brooded on his next move. In the true ending where Fury attains an amulet of Souls that the Lord of the Hollows transformed into and decides to use it to protect herself from the Charred Council's attack the Dark Prince angrily tells Lilith that she was supposed to silence the traitor to the Dark Kingdom before ultimately deciding it did not matter since she knew not what she held. He mused that the Charred Council will deliberate on the matter, make the mistake of sending War to Earth which will lead to him destroying the Seventh Seal (naturally after killing Abaddon) and that he would rule over the chaos before dismissing Lilith. 'Darksiders' Lucifer did not appear on Earth during or after the Apocalypse, but was mentioned in conversations as the Dark Prince. After War's imprisonment by the Council, the demon merchant Vulgrim told War that Samael rivaled the Dark Prince in power and that he might have been considered a threat. When War questioned why Samael had challenged the Destroyer, resulting in his imprisonment, Samael responded that "I do not approve of the company my master keeps", indicating that he didn't agree with the Dark Prince's willingness to bring Abaddon into the fold of Hell's plans. When Azrael questioned Abaddon about his plan and worried the Charred Council might suspect something, Abaddon told him that it would be Heaven's word against the word of the Prince of Lies in order to reassure him. 'Darksiders II' After Death restored humanity and destroyed the source of Corruption, Lucifer lost the means to dispose of his enemies. To add insult to injury, Lilith failed to bring forth an army of the Nephilim due to their souls being lost forever and in their place, humanity was reborn from the devastation he'd wrought once again. Lilith was seen walking through a dark corridor where a mysterious figure awaited her. She addressed the figure as "My Prince", implying that the figure was Lucifer. Said effigy reminded her of her failure in resurrecting the Nephilim and told her that she would be punished, but this time she would not enjoy it. Lilith was then heard screaming in agony. The Dark Prince's confidence in the Horsemen being irrelevant to his plans have been proven false. Death ends the Corruption and restored the souls of mankind, while Fury and Strife safeguarded humanity (only War fulfills his intended purpose). Now the End War is truly ready to begin and the Dark Prince's plans have been ruined with the Four now called forth to punish the wicked in the wake of the Seventh Seal's destruction. Trivia *Of the 4 villains in the Book of Revelation: the dragon, the whore of Babylon and the 2 beasts, Lucifer is the Dragon; with his appearance marking 3 of the 4 villains having been revealed. *People sometimes confuse the Destroyer as the Ruler of Hell, when in fact he is not. The Destroyer is only the Ruler of the Demons stationed on Earth. The Dark Prince is lord of all Demonkind and, ergo, Ruler of Hell. *Lucifer is voiced by Keith Ferguson. He is referred to as the Prince of Darkness in the end credits of Darksiders II, and Darin De Paul voices him in Darksiders 3. *The name Lucifer comes from a description of Lilith in some promotional material calling her his bride. In the games, he has only been referred to as the Dark Prince or Dark One, leaving his name somewhat tenuous. *In an interview by IGN with Joe Madureira on possible ideas for Darksiders 3 Joe explained they had plans for sending the Horsemen to Hell to challenge Lucifer himself. Gallery Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonist Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Darksiders Genesis Characters